


His Children

by GoringWriting



Series: My Husband [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Parent Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Percival is eagerly awaiting important test results. Too bad MACUSA needs him for mandatory boring meeting TM.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: My Husband [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 543





	His Children

Percival Graves is not a man who gets nervous. He has lived through a war, being an Auror, marrying Newt, his case, his mother-in-law, his brother-in-law and having two children. He does not get nervous.

So he's clearly not nervously pacing outside of the Medical office of MACUSA waiting for Newt's test results on whether he is pregnant and also the gender if he is. Because if you were to suggest such a thing he would call you crazy and probably fire you.

Percival Graves does not get nervous.

But he does get pissed. Especially when he gets a pigeon from Picquery requiring his attendance at a staff meeting to discuss budgeting and other things that he and his Aurors already know. 

So he stomps into the conference room expression stormy and sits at the table glaring at everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt Director Graves," Picquery says and Graves huffs.

The meeting is just as boring as he thought it would be and he immediately drowns everything out and worries about Newt.

What seems like hours later but probably isn't Newt's tiny little owl flies into the room and drops a letter in his hands.

Percival reads it and immediately apparates home, Picquery be damned.

"Read it outloud," Percival demands handing the note to Newt.

"Results of test, I'm pregnant again. The gender test resulted in: Baby A: female. Baby B: female," Newt says.

"Again," Percival says voice weak.

"Results of test, I'm pregnant again. The gender test resulted in: Baby A: female. Baby B: female," Newt says again with a smile.

"Twins," Percival breathes out.

"Twin girls," Newt says.

"I..." Percival says and instead buries his face in Newt's stomach as he wraps his arms around him and lifts him up and spins him around.

"Happy belated birthday Percy," Newt says. They had been hoping for a girl for so long. And now they'll have two.

It's an amazing feeling.


End file.
